Bazinga, I'm gonna propose!
by Petit97
Summary: Shamy during the season 9 of The Big Bang Theory. Are Sheldon and Amy going to get back together? And if so, when? Is she going to find out about the ring? How will she react? [I do not own The Big Bang Theory or anything related. It's all CBS] Please review; I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 - The Matrimonial Momentum

The last couple of weeks have been hell on neuroscientist Amy Farrah Fowler's life. She loves Sheldon with all of her heart and soul, but God, how difficult it is to deal with him sometimes. After carefully reevaluating her relationship with him, she decided she needed some space and time to figure some things out. The idea came to her after some talks with her friends – Penny and Bernadette. It all started as a joke a couple of months ago. The girls were mad at the guys so they drank some wine and started trashing them. In a given moment, Penny said something about taking a step back before, just to be sure, before marrying Leonard. That comment stuck with Amy and she had been digesting it until Sheldon pulled her last straw with that stupid Flash thing.

 **Flashback on**

 _\- Can you believe it's been five years since our first date? - Amy was very excited. That was a really big deal for her._

 _\- I know. Do you think I should start watching The Flash TV show? - Sheldon answered smoothly._

 _\- That's what you're thinking about? - She was shocked with his comment._

 _\- Well, one of the things._

 _\- Are any of them me?_

 _\- Yes._

 _\- I thought, "I can't decide if I should watch The Flash TV show. I know. I'll ask Amy." Anyway… Starting to watch a television show that might run for years isn't a decision to take lightly. I'm wrestling with a big commitment issue here._

 _\- That's the commitment issue you're wrestling with? Sheldon, do you understand the irony… of your fixation on a man with super speed… while after five years all I can get out of you...is a distracted make-out session_

 _on a couch?_

 _\- Irony's not really my strong suit._

 _…_

And that pushed her to do one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

 _\- I've been thinking about relationships_ _too, Sheldon. Being your girlfriend is so challenging. Emotionally. Physically. I've been incredibly patient for years._

 _\- Strongly disagree. Go on._

 _\- Okay, well… this isn't easy to say, because..I love you, but… I need some time… to take a step back and reevaluate our situation._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- I hope you understand._

 _\- Okay._

 _\- Bye, Sheldon._

 **Flashback off**

Of course the neuroscientist didn't know that after she closed her laptop, Sheldon opened his drawer and had a conversation with Gollum about the engagement ring he was holding – which was meant for Amy.

Amy thought she would have a couple of weeks to think about her future and role Sheldon was gonna play in her life – if he still would have one. Obviously, she didn't expect the decision would come for her easy, but she didn't count on Sheldon to be the big thorn in the side. Penny and Leonard rushed to Vegas in an urge to get married, so they got a package that allowed them to broadcast the ceremony for their friends.

Back in Pasadena, Bernadette invited Amy over to watch the wedding, since she had just heard about the break with Sheldon. Much for Amy's surprise, the moment she stepped out of her apartment, she bumped into Sheldon. He was headed to her house, hoping that she had already made a decision. But Amy was still angry at him; the last straw really hurt; her heart was still in pain, so she was unable to think with clarity.

\- Hello. - He greeted.

\- What are you doing here? - She couldn't believe he was standing there.

\- When last we spoke, you said you needed time.

\- Sheldon, when I'm ready to talk, I'll let you know.

\- Very well. You seem to be headed somewhere. May I walk with you? - "He settled down easy, for once", she thought.

\- Sure.

\- Boy, I'm glad we're going out again. - "And there it was".

\- We're not back together. - Amy got angry t him.

\- Why?

He was driving Amy nuts; now she needed her space more than ever or she would do or say something she'd regret for a very long time…

When she got in Howard and Bernadette's house, she thought she would sit back and relax before getting back to her life changing decision. But, once again, Sheldon being Sheldon intervened with that.

\- Amy, I don't understand, are we broken up or not? It's like you can't make up your mind.

\- It's because you're not giving me any space to think.

\- Well, you should think fast, because men can sire offspring their entire lives, but those eggs you're toting around have a sell-by date.

\- You know what, Sheldon, you've made this really easy. You're immature, you're selfish, you just insulted me to my face. I don't need any more time to think. **We're broken up.**

Well, the decision was made. If it was the right one or not, only time will tell, but for now, she and Sheldon were officially broken up. She thought once the decision was made, her heart would find peace and let her rest, but that's not what happened. She went back home, her mind was a mess; it was like she couldn't figure out right for wrong anymore. Her emotions had taken over her body and that feeling was just excruciating. She covered all the visible memories of Sheldon she could find in her house: pictures in the fridge, gifts, DVDs, books… And then it was all to much. She couldn't deal with that anymore; her own house was suffocating but Amy didn't even the strength to leave. So she just went to bad and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Separation Oscillation

That wasn't going so well. She was crying and sobbing; rolling out on her bed, trying to focus on anything that wasn't that damn theoretical physicist...

Amy was convinced she had to forget Sheldon to move on, but he didn't give her any space to do so. Every single day he tried to reach her on Skype and that was just annoying.

\- Sheldon, you have to understand that in order for me to sort my feelings out and make a final decision, I really need you to give me space. You're doing the exact opposite of what I need, which isn't a surprise.

\- So, are we still on for three o'clock?

\- What are you even talking about? - She asked angrily.

\- "Fun With Flags", of course.

\- Are you kidding me? We're broken up Sheldon! I'm not gonna make "Fun With Flags" with you anymore.

\- I don't see why this is a problem. Look, Amy…

She didn't even let him finish. Amy abruptly closed down her laptop driven for madness. She couldn't believe she cried herself to sleep the night before because of that guy.

Sheldon decided to continue his show without Amy, but before that, he had a visit to make.

He knocked her door – only once – and she reluctantly opened the door and said:

\- Sheldon, listen. You have to stop calling, texting and coming by. I've seen you more in the last two days than in our last two months.

\- I understand, but I'm only with the purpose of returning some things I collected in my house which I believe belong to you.

She took the box from his hand and was about to shut the door on his face when one of the items caught her eyes.

\- Sheldon!

\- Yes.

\- This bra isn't mine.

\- Really? - He took the bra. - That's kind of embarrassing.

\- Goodbye, Sheldon. Please don't come back.

Amy was really mad with Sheldon and him showing up all day wasn't helping at all. When she asked for the break, her intentions were to take some time and sort things out. However, the scientist firmly believed in the end she would get back together with Sheldon. But now, she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was better to just end things permanently, but there were other aspects for be considered. For example, she, Bernadette and Penny could still be friends? Would she find someone else?

Amy Farrah Fowler was used to have science by her side all the time to help with big decisions and guide her life. But in this situation, science wouldn't be of any help. She had to look in somewhere much harder: herself. She wished she could just advance a few months to any moment in which the decision was already taken care of and her life was moving forward.

Sheldon, in the other hand, had only one thing in mind: do whatever it was in his power and beyond to get Amy back. Of course after his visit, he decided to trick her into talking to him by doing his show alone and e-mail it to her multiple times.

In this last video, Dr. Cooper wasn't able to maintain his cool and do the show. He was annoyed by Amy's decision so he just made it all personal. He spent the whole time using everything he had to talk about Amy's absence. It started with the mention of a remote control and suddenly escalated: he started to use the flags as muppets to talk about his relationship and just got way too personal; he talked about a birthday cake he didn't like but pretended otherwise and called Amy old and said there was no one else interested in her, and of course, the last straw was comparing her genitals to Czechoslovakia.

When Amy watched the show, there was only one thought in her mind: kill Sheldon Cooper. She went to his apartment right away and complained about all the mean things he put on the internet about her, but Sheldon only cared about one thing:

\- So, you watched it?

She couldn't believe him, so she just slammed the door and left.

Leonard and Penny were in the couch and listened to the whole thing. Sheldon smiled at them and said:

\- She didn't just watched it, she actually came by to tell me that. I'm gonna get that girl back. Wanna know why? I'll tell you why: she wants me and I need her more than anything.

He obviously didn't realize how serious were his motives, but soon enough he would. Sheldon went to his room and pulled his white board. He grabbed a marked and started writing.

"How to get Amy back

Step 1: Show her how much she really loves me"

He sat in his bed and stared at the board. Sheldon was very determined to get that girl back and he was about to make the perfect plan.

\- Well, this plan has to work no matter what. It might be my last chance. - He looked back, to his night stand, and saw the ring box just standing there. - I'm gonna get Amy back and marry her, but first I think I'm really gonna start watching "The Flash".

Twenty three hours later, Sheldon felt the epiphany taking over his body.

\- In order to prove Amy is still in love with me, she has to see how miserable she would be alone. Now, the best way to do so would be for me to make her a video with multiple facts about me she isn't aware of and include pictures.

Sheldon loves Amy a lot, but his way of showing is quite different from the usual. She was well aware of that and was already used to his awkwardness. However, sometimes it was just annoying. The plan Dr. Cooper chose to pursue in order to win her back didn't seem like it was gonna work, yet it was something he had to do. Sheldon didn't know how to describe exactly how he was feeling, but it was driving him nuts. The simple idea of not having Amy around anymore caused a pain in him that he didn't wanna feel anymore.


End file.
